Lament of Loyalty
by SilentNinja
Summary: What does it mean to preserve loyalty through misfortune? Zhen Ji is just a woman at that time recapping the event she was married off to the Cao family. Compare to Zhao Yun, Zhen Ji fill with abuse. A Han loyalist deathwish. Zhao Yun x Zhen Ji


Disclaimer: I don't own DW/Rot3k.

A/N: The idea of this one shot came from episode 16 of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms TV series. I'm going to have to hold back my other fics because there are too many problems within my studies and I'm on the verge to quitting. My heartfelt love for history is suffering due to debates and lack of sources. There's no way I can change my opinion on everything I think and theorize. So I'll bravely overcome jeers, arrogant grits, close minded Wei ists, people who think Zhao Yun's SGZ bio is a 100 percent complete and true which is laughable, and Zhao Yun x Zhen Ji haters(Whom, I don't mind. The pairing does need some hate…). There are some things historians and even the opposite figures of the two people I value the most in studying the history are hiding and not telling the whole true of what really happened. All in all, the main point of the Three Kingdoms era still stands; Cao Pi dethroned the Han dynasty and China once again fill with never ending precedent of many kingdoms trying to outshine the former glory of Han whom all FAILED! Tang Dynasty came a distant second to Han dynasty. Qin was basically a hated kingdom during the Warring States era. Ok, better get back on topic with this fic on Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji. Come to think of it, I'm losing faith in Koei on representing the history….and it's not the Dynasty Warriors franchise or the Rot3k game franchise that lasted for 20 years. Koei must come up with a new idea.

* * *

Lament of Loyalty

It was about nineteen years ago, before her father felt into illness at his deathbed. He watched her grew fast into studying the arts. During the Yellow Turban Rebellion, her family prevents her hometown from being a part of the revolt. She wonder what brought that upon the people who longed for stability in the Han government and now it's rotten within the control of the Ten eunuchs manipulating a desperate Emperor Ling from his resentment of Zhang Jiao's rebuke. She was too young to understand what is going on. Her brothers and sisters kept it to themselves, her mother struggle to give a comprehensive explanation of the events, but women like her shouldn't get involve with it.

Before she was born, there was an incident in the capital where the Dou Rebellion had started. Her father Zhen Yi never told her what happened, but state it's the first coming of the troubled times ahead. Some people no longer depend on the government and it became nothing more than a ghost of its former more glorifying self. After her father died, everything going on remains a mystery. She tried her best to solve the conscience, giving away the precious resources from her family's fortune to those who are suffering from the outbreak of the government lords and minor rebellions. Until one day, there was a man, a handsome man who lived in the same region as her. He is no more than 12 years apart of her age. It doesn't matter, because the appearance of this man gave her the opportunity she wants. All the answers lie with that man who wanders the forest training alone in several different sites in Ye.

His name is Zhao Yun, a former servant of Yuan Shao who proposal the marriage of her and Yuan Xi. During the interlude, she spoke with Zhao Yun and asked him about the current state of the country.

"For years, I grew up to resolve the problems that caused the Yellow Turban Rebellion. Not since my father died before I was born…. The dynasty needs those who are true to their word to the Emperor; the government suffers setbacks after Dong Zhuo secured the capital. He went against everything they opposed and cause the death of the former Emperor Shao and Empress He," Zhao Yun winced.

"In doing so, Emperor Xian became the puppet of the tyrant right? Or so my mother says…" Zhen Ji said softly.

"Yes, but if I were Yuan Shao, I shall liberate Emperor Xian from Dong Zhuo instead of turning back and take control of people's towns, their hopes, and their greatest desires," Zhao Yun cynically complained.

"Isn't that's what the rest of the local lords are doing?" Zhen Ji curiously questioned his point.

"To be honest, even Gongsun Zan felt that way before I resigned his force earlier for personal reasons. Now things are going the exact opposite after he executed Liu Yu. Sometimes, I blame myself for not stopping it. Whether not leaving Gongsun Zan or not staying with Liu Bei at Xu to help him save the Emperor can change anything, the Han's fate is inevitable…." Zhao Yun sighed.

"But, you have a choice, unlike me. I'm…I am just a woman. A woman doesn't have anything to concern herself with the Han dynasty than just observe its demise…" Zhen Ji moved closer to lock her left hand on her chest. The soft sound of heart beat echo. She can feel the tension showing intimate affections of the wanderer.

"You have a choice, my lady…." Zhao Yun looks up into the beautiful woman's face. She is no more than 19, still innocence and beautiful combine a tragic presence in the center of corruption.

"Getting married to Yuan Xi wasn't my choice," Zhen Ji quickly turned away from him when she said.

"No, it doesn't matter who you're married to, my lady. It's your loyalty to the Han that matters the most. A woman like you can value loyalty above all else and remain so by enduring the hardships that will await you. And my hardships that awaits me, Lady Zhen," Zhao Yun got up after he spoke those words and it made Zhen Ji faint a little. She couldn't believe what she's hearing from him. She does have a choice after all, but what choice? How will she endure it?

They were in the forest for the entire afternoon and sat next to the tree together.

"I don't understand!" Zhen Ji shook her head not believed.

"You will soon…I bet my life on it," Zhao Yun smiled.

He bet his life on her. Why would this man be so initiating about her? She just met him. However, another thing spins that confusion.

"You're still the same little girl since the late Lord Zhen Yi was alive, I didn't get the name Dragon of Chang Shan by myself," Zhao Yun said.

"You know my father?!" Zhen Ji shocked expression made Zhao Yun laugh heartily.

"Don't take this the wrong way, my lady. I am, but a poor man seeking to make amends with the death of my old man and my brother while I remain true to my purpose towards saving the Han Dynasty. You however, can do more with your royal position as the daughter of a Han loyalist. Make your father proud, I beg you," Zhao Yun bowed.

"….." Zhen Ji wanted to tell him to not bow to her, but she instead place her hand his shoulder.

"Will you continue to preserve what your father had overcome?" Zhao Yun asked.

"That….that leaves me with so much pain when he left me," Zhen Ji said.

"He left you and only you to carry out his will, you brothers died too soon and you're the only daughter most capable of his legacy. The people will soon be facing Cao Cao. No matter what happens, you must not falter," Zhao Yun stares at the now watery face of the beauty.

The wander walk towards his white horse leaving the tearful girl alone. Distraught of her destiny, she watches the man leaves without saying good bye. His only appearance leaves her wondering for days thinking about his words. The more she falls in love with man, the less hope of seeing him again shatters that moment. Sometimes, she even goes so far as to hate herself for being the daughter of a wealthy family, but Zhao Yun does not want her to feel that way.

_ Where our destinies lie, we share a common pain._

_ Yin and Yang, it's the relevant comparison of man and woman alike._

_ For richer or poorer, we shall carry on our loyalty to our fallen dynasty._

The poem becomes true now that Ji zhou has fallen to Cao Cao. It's been a few years after she met Zhao Yun. What lies await is her destiny. Sometimes, she hates to admit, but death has always been her destiny right from the very beginning she was born. No, she misunderstood that proportion or did she not.

"There's no other way, Zhen Ji. I'm terribly sorry that it has come to this. You may be the most beautiful woman of He Bei, but I'm the wife of a fallen lord and now am humiliated," Lady Liu said.

She isn't the only one humiliated. Zhen Ji's family bought her into the wrong side, neither Yuan family and Cao family is on the right side. What is it to be sorry for putting to death the other concubines after Yuan Shang succeed? What is it to be sorry for having her married to a man she didn't make sexual intercourse with? Still the memories of that man she met at the forest beckon. She has shown no fear, only depression and anger. Sorrow conquers her life.

"I'll allow them to take you alive. They can't spar me because I'm the wife of Yuan Shao. That young man, Cao Pi is Cao Cao's son and he takes an interest in your beautiful features," Lady Liu said worried.

So, giving her away to the son of a corrupted minister can solve the problem? That's asinine! Besides she and Yuan Xi never mated and Cao Pi looks to have a huge lust for her that is rather the opposite attraction of her current husband. She knew about Cao Cao long before Cao Cao won at Guan Du, the outcome never took her by surprise. She continues thinking about what Zhao Yun told her and her destiny. There isn't anything she could do now that she's a captive.

Outside the palace in Ye…

Cao Cao got the word from one of the troops that his son had violate the order not to disturb Yuan Shao's family as he ordered them to be unharmed. Disappointed, he and his officers went into the palace where Zhen Ji and Lady Liu are.

Still having resentment with her former mother in law, she kept silent for the rest of the moment. Soon, Cao Cao show up disappointed of Cao Pi breaking in the Yuan family's house. Zhen Ji listens to the short scolding.

"Forgive me father, but may I ask you to meet this person?" Cao Pi apologized and then turn his direction to the footsteps of the hall. Lady Liu dragged Zhen Ji lightly to introduce her to Cao Cao. She's not in a good mood and escape Cao Pi's glances next to her and continue staring at the so called Han Prime Minister.

Lady Liu bowed to her late husband's rival and Zhen Ji did the same only slower pace than the hesitating older woman. Slowly her eyes refocus on Cao Cao. This man who is responsible for the Xu zhou massacre, this man who escort the Emperor to a new capital only to learn of the same fate the Emperor purged.

"Who is that lady?" Cao Cao look puzzled at the scornful woman. She's as beautiful as his wife Lady Bian, though he could make out with her, but Cao Pi found her first.

"She's Yuan Xi's wife, Lady Zhen," Cao Pi answered.

Cao Cao paused for a brief moment. The Lady Zhen? The same Lady Zhen he heard when she was 8 years old. Not totally paying attention to any famous individuals in He Bei since he was in conflict with Lu Bu and Yuan Shu. What really rings the bell is that this is the youngest and last child of Zhen Yi. Zhen Ji remains the same attitude. She knows this man had seen beautiful women before.

Cao Cao then scanned at the woman. It's quite amusing, but astonishing to say the least. Yes, this is very prominent to his success. Very well, so be it. He'll have more to expand his influence having amass his collection of the most beautiful women of the Han dynasty. A shame the Qiaos were taken now that Sun Ce's dead, Da Qiao remains a widow, but Cao Cao will soon be able to meet her along with her sister Xiao Qiao. For now, he got Zhen Ji.

"Take care of her, don't harm her," Cao Cao nod satisfied.

"Yes" Cao Pi bowed.

"Prime Minister!" Lady Liu alarmed the Prime Minister. He turned back and see the other woman whom he already know, "No one else, but Cao Pi could save my whole family."

Zhen Ji just glares at Lady Liu. Cao Cao already decided to spar her family and literally Zhen Ji's family. Especially her male relatives are still in Yuan Shang's army being pursued.

"They sparred us you numbskull! Don't do it…!" Zhen Ji thought out loud. It's starting to trouble her; this isn't how it's supposed to be.

"I will like to offer Lady Zhen to be his wife," Lady Liu announced.

Cao Pi crosses his arms and glance at Zhen Ji. This is the perfect arrangement on the right place and the right time. In Zhen Ji's point of view, this is a misunderstanding. Lady Liu wants to remain alive while Zhen Ji strains off her worries of her family if something happens to her, but joining her father in the afterlife to remain a Han loyalist is the kind of heroic closing moment of her life. She done what she preferably suit, but this…this is the anti thesis of what she lives for. Although, she's rich and Cao Pi is obviously richer, just like other rich people making excuses of their lives abandoning what the poor are really suffering, it's not just the chaos, it's the instability of the government and now Lady Liu is feeding her into its very core.

"No one else, but Cao Pi can save your family?" Cao Cao looked at her confused. What the hell did his son just spoke before he came? Cao Cao gave Cao Pi the look of discernment. Cao Pi just gave him that smirk. So, all this has been orchestrated just as an excuse for disobeying his father. Zhen Ji can see through the scheme. If Cao Cao did intend to dethrone the Han, then Cao Pi will succeed and have his new bride play a part of the ascension. She continues to think back the moments with her and Zhao Yun.

"_You have a choice, my lady…." Zhao Yun echoed._

She gazed at Lady Liu, Cao Pi and Cao Cao, surrounded by the wheel of misfortune. How will she overcome this?

"_No, it doesn't matter who you're married to, my lady. It's your loyalty to the Han that matters the most. A woman like you can value loyalty above all else and remain so by enduring the hardships that will await you. And my hardships that awaits me, Lady Zhen," Zhao Yun voice echoed._

The kinds of hardships fill with treachery, dangerous liaisons. She tries hard to get at what Zhao Yun is talking about.

As Lady Liu explained the whole thing to Cao Cao, Zhen Ji muttered to herself. Cao Pi icy appearance still fills the suspense in the palace. He never stops looking at her. Zhen Ji looked down the floor thinking about what kind of hardships will await her. She do know that, she's reap to bear a child from the Cao family making her a traitorous whore among the people she once helped a long time ago. What she wanted to know is, how the hell will she fight through this and when will it last?

"Since she's Yuan Shao's wife, give her some food and money," Cao Pi ordered.

Zhen Ji had enough and decided to challenge Cao Cao's motivations courtesy his son betroth. They can take her beauty, but not her loyalty.

"Prime Minister!" Zhen Ji shouted.

Cao Cao again turn back before he left the room and face against the scornful woman. To his surprise, the woman isn't showing any emotion from her arrangement. He can sense she got a weak willed personality beyond that scornful attitude.

"I would as a favor of you…" Zhen Ji said.

"Speak…" Cao Cao is all ears. He loves women especially the one with that kind of attitude.

"Please grant me death," Zhen Ji requested.

Cao Pi twitched his left eyebrow and Lady Liu is buffered by this inconvenient. Why would such a beautiful woman pledge for her death? She has done no wrong. Cao Pi thought this woman has an innocence personality, but Cao Cao thought right that this woman is truly weak willed trying to act brave. So, she wasn't satisfied with her former husband as he presumes and Cao Pi may think the same way.

She has no love for Cao Cao and does not care if she's given to Cao Pi. The fact remains; Cao Cao is controlling the Emperor at will. She heard of everything and now sees the man in person.

"You're really my good daughter in law," Cao Cao nodded. What he really means is that Zhen Ji will make a great daughter in law and a wife of his son.

"….." Zhen Ji cleared her throat hard and protagonist eyes still locked in Cao Cao's eyes. Cao Pi discovers the political knowledge of this woman. She may know more than the older woman and is more educated. To have say such words cherish his heart.

Cao Cao soon leaves the pair to start their relationship. As he exit out of the place and meets Guo Jia, he discuss about the woman to him.

"This Lady Zhen is an interesting woman," Cao Cao rubbed his beard.

"She's the daughter of Zhen Yi, my lord. Out of all the beautiful women, she's the most beautiful where as the Two Qiaos rivaled her," Guo Jia said.

"To my impression, she doesn't look like the type of woman to give in to any man easily. My son tried to make it easy on her," Cao Cao sighed.

"I heard she never made intercourse with Yuan Xi," Guo Jia informed.

"Ah, that puzzled me, but my son is becoming very lustful and I know what will happen next," Cao Cao grinned.

"It never came into my knowledge that she plays it rough…." Guo Jia shuddered.

"Eh? Just who the hell is she really?! My son madly in love with her and you're telling me she won't develop the same feelings as him?!" Cao Cao changed into an annoyed tone.

"She'll be an annoying woman to deal with," Guo Jia tapped his finger on his cheek.

"You mean, bitch?" Cao Cao confusingly assumed.

"Yeesh," Guo Jia nodded sadly.

"Hahahahaha! She underestimates logic, she has absolutely no power over my son and no choice because she's a woman," Cao Cao laughed. This is too amusing. He can see through her just as his son does.

Back in the palace, the plot ticks. Cao Pi sends Lady Liu away so he can be alone with Zhen Ji. He turns around scanning her, she didn't look at him rather glance at the now empty entrance where Cao Cao stood moments ago.

"Please grant me death, you say? My father would never waste a beauty like you. To be frank, he and I both like women like you and never throw them away pointlessly. You're free to go and find your former husband, but I'm afraid Yuan Xi will be dead for opposing father. If you wish to follow him, do so. I won't stop you. But the journey is very long and incapable for a woman like you…" Cao Pi stopped and face in front of her putting his hand on her chin so she can look at him.

"……" Zhen Ji didn't answer, she stare at him without saying anything to make her new husband upset.

"Very well…, I'll take good care of you and your family. If some of your relatives who served Yuan Shang and died at the battlefield, then I have my deepest condolences," Cao Pi then gives her a kiss of satisfaction. He playfully teases her tongue while kissing and suddenly stop.

Zhen Ji's mind tried to resist the effects of his kiss. Bitter passion fires her will of liberation. This could last an hour, but from the looks of it, he's not finished with his business yet.

"Tomorrow, the marriage ceremony will be taking place here, in front of the people who admire your beauty and pacification of the province. You can send a messenger to your family and we'll have them come here to introduce our victorious family. My lady, rest assures that your future is with the protectors of the Emperor," Cao Pi bowed.

He soon left leaving Zhen Ji cold in the empty palace. She stumbles on the ground kneeing taking deep breaths from her distress. Is her fate sealed or is this her destiny? Is this the kind of hardships she'll face?

"_You however, can do more with your royal position as the daughter of a Han loyalist. Make your father proud, I beg you" Zhao Yun voice echoed._

What can she do? Give them what they wanted?

"_Will you continue to preserve what your father had overcome? He left you and only you to carry out his will, you brothers died too soon and you're the only daughter most capable of his legacy. The people will soon be facing Cao Cao. No matter what happens, you must not falter," Zhao Yun voice continued to consume her thoughts._

The harder this phrase continues to repeat itself, the more stress is filling on Zhen Ji's heart. She cried on the floor with her head covered on her folded arms. She has to go through this. There's no other way, but this is the choice she'll have to make. It's going to be a long difficult life living to isolation with her new husband. It can work, it must so. Hopefully, just hopefully the man she met will return. It's a goal of a lifetime. The dream she could hope for. To vow to the heavens that the Dragon of Chang Shan is her one true love!

"That's it…, that's what he means by those words. To preserve my loyalty with misfortune, I will never forget you…." Zhen Ji slowly emerges from her sorrowful state changing from sadness to determination. The tears of the phoenix fade now fill with the flames of liberation. She's willing to go through this and seek her road to freedom. That is her destiny.

Seventeen years later…

Zhao Yun, from the man who exceeds courage beyond many and has done countless of exploits now turns into a face of a man of sorrow. Liu Bei set his sights on Wu for revenge on the death of Guan Yu, many times Zhao Yun tries to set petitions opposing the war including his reasons about the after effects of Cao Pi's ascension. There's too much at stake, Guan Yu's death inspires him to make the restoration of the Han possible, but how he feels towards Wu, they're the ones becoming the decoys of Cao Pi's astroicates. Some say, Cao Pi doing it for the good of the people and is willing to chance the lives of the people of central plains and He Bei to depend on the Cao family for a land of peace. But what has Cao Pi done to deserve this act? The rumors of Liu Xie being dead were a rouse. He knew this because Cao Pi wanted to make the Han loyalist in Liu Bei's side look bad and as a bunch of pretenders. But Wei are the pretenders, for the record, the abdication was illegal in Zhao Yun's point of view.

"My lord…?" Deng Zhi was standing next to Zhao Yun's desk. They're in the office of Jiang Zhou government. Zhao Yun a region lord.

"To dethrone Emperor Xian all of sudden after Cao Cao had died. Something not right here and I have not receive a single word on Zhen Ji ever since the news of her giving birth to Cao Rui was evident that she's still alive. Zhen Ji, what is going on over there…?" Zhao Yun thought.

"My lord, thinking too deeply will leave you not focus with the current task at hand. We must deliberately secure the transports to Yong An for his Imperial Highness warfare," Deng Zhi said.

"That's an order coming from the guy I once depend on…why am I being dragged into supporting what is basically against everything I stood for?" Zhao Yun groaned and rubbed forehead hard. The petitions are not working.

"The lord may understand why you want all of us to fight against Cao Pi to recover the abdicated Liu Xie. However, we must make sure misfortune doesn't plague Liu Bei's vengeance," Deng Zhi sighed.

"Does Guan Yu really want his death to be avenged leaving the main problem where Cao Pi had most of the people of where I once lived? All of them are forced to abide by his new government! All of those supports of the dethronement, pretending to be the Han loyalist when we're the ones who are true to the Han Empire!" Zhao Yun glared at his political advisor and friend.

"Hahaha Cao Pi and the people, that's a good joke," Deng Zhi nodded.

"Did everything, I mean everything that happened in Chi Bi all became a dud? How much did the people believed the Cao family when they consider themselves protectors of the Han? You heard what happened to Geng Ji, Jin Yi, Cui Yan, Fu Wan, Empress Fu, and heaven knows why Xun Yu blindly believed Cao Cao to be his hero when he accept the title of Duke of Wei," Zhao Yun shakes his head frustrated.

"Those who believed the Cao family to bring stability to the Han government end up being deceived in the end…" Deng Zhi said.

"That's what I'm talking about. We can't abandon those people and attack Wu for a horrible mistake they done. Wu wanted Jing nan and they got what they want. We knew Sun Quan had a false ambition from the start, even I hate him for what he done to Sun Shang Xiang! But, do I want to cross that line? Abandon my loyalty to the Han and focus nothing, but the apathy of the battlefield as nothing more than a warmonger's puppet?!" Zhao Yun raced outside where the people he governed are walking around peaceful.

"My lord, please…" Deng Zhi hurried after him.

"People of Shu! Are we not heroes, but a bunch of pretenders masking our loyalty to the Han by serving a loser like Liu Bei!? Do you not believe he's a descendant of the Imperial Family!? Do you believe he wanted the Emperor disposed the moment he lead our army against Cao Cao at Han Zhong?! Answer men! What are we!? Criminals!? What the hell am I fighting for?!" Zhao Yun shouted.

"Criminals?"

"What's wrong with Lord Zhao Yun?"

"Liu Bei disposing the former Han Emperor Xian, what kind of accusation is that?"

"My Lord…these people believe in you," Deng Zhi walked to him.

"They believe in Liu Bei…." Zhao Yun said softly so nobody could hear him, but Deng Zhi is close so he hears it.

"Being a descendant of the Imperial Line and reviving the Han doesn't make him a pretender," Deng Zhi stated.

"The world does not believe that. Not after the Cao family's twenty years of protecting the mandate of heaven and Liu Xie. The world look at us as weak, our lord is weak; the state of this kingdom is weak. It's nothing to acknowledge our feat, Deng Zhi…." Zhao Yun's attitude becomes discouraging.

"This is not like you, my lord. Out of all the generals and our lord, you're the one who defeated Cao Cao. You saved Huang Zhong the moment desperate solutions occur. Yes, Zhuge Liang is by far a prominent mind, but you sir is the greatest hero of our time," Deng Zhi said.

"And that means nothing after Cao Pi dethroned the Han…" Zhao Yun went back inside the office leaving the people's attention back on their own matters.

Deng Zhi frowned; nothing is going to cheer this fallen lord up. Zhao Yun is 52, now becoming an older man close to being elder, but he never got married. Ma Yun Lu proposal, but he decline due to his struggling bond with Ma Chao. It's not as strong as Ma Chao's bond with Zhang Fei, now that Zhang Fei is dead; Mengqi is mourning him at Han Zhong. Zhao Yun and Sun Shang Xiang were accused of an affair, but Zhao Yun defends her relationship with Liu Bei, but ultimately she returned to Wu as a misfortunate woman. Sun Ruan Er been with him many times, but he ultimately break up with her due to not reconciling his duty habits and paying more attention to her.

"My lord, the messenger from Wei has arrive!" the Soldier reported.

"Bring him here…" Zhao Yun nodded.

"I guess Cao Pi sends a mock letter to us," Deng Zhi scoffed.

Once the messenger arrives inside the room, he look exhausted from his long journey to Shu.

"Greetings my lords, I'm a secret messenger from the lady who was at Wei. You must be Zhao Yun. I tried to ask every officer at checkpoint to learn of your whereabouts," the Messenger bowed.

"The lady? Are you referring to Lady Zhen?" Zhao Yun questioned.

"Empress Zhen," Deng Zhi joked.

"Yes sir, she passed away a month ago. Not since her sentence to commit suicide was ordered," the Messenger said.

"Suicide?" Zhao Yun got off his chair knowing this has gone far enough since the news of the Han dethronement came.

"Y..yes, although, many thought she deserve it due to the issue on the Wei Emperor's order to summon her into the capital others thought she's upset with Cao Pi," the Messenger shuddered. Zhao Yun walks closer to the messenger staring at him.

"She had a good reason to be upset with him…. Tell me what the hell is going on? Why didn't anyone stop the abdication?" Zhao Yun demanded.

"Everything is in here. This letter…please don't kill me…I'm just as shocked that you knew the lady!" the Messenger gave Zhao Yun the letter shaking both of his hands in fear.

"Get him some food and escort him to the Inn. He looks exhausted from making it all the way here to bring me this very important news. You have my thanks messenger. Have no fear, believe me, I know the lady and I'm sure you met the right guy," Zhao Yun took the letter and the soldier escort the messenger to the Inn.

"He's very terrified of bring that letter to you. Perhaps, he'll get executed by Cao Pi if he found out," Deng Zhi chuckled.

"He's not going back to Wei…" Zhao Yun reads the letter.

"_My love, for sixteen years I have lived to understand what you mean when I have to endure all those hardships raising my children, observing the events that happened to the Han loyalist after Empress Fu's death and her family. When Wei Fang tried to seize control of Ye while you were fighting Cao Cao at the Battle of Han Zhong, I can sense desperation among the loyalist who blindly follow the Cao family just for their own invest debts, but they're more incline to serve the Han emperor than Cao Cao himself. The powerful consumes the casual masses, while the weak continue to struggle. I heard everything that happened to Guan Yu and the campaign against Wu. You are at the most critical stage of your hardships. I believe in you, Zhao Yun. No matter what those men of Cao Cao or Cao Pi said, you are a true loyalist to the Han dynasty. Zhang He felt the same way of the Han's decline, but he chooses to serve the new Empire despite the inevitable. I on the other hand have a rival who is like an evil incarnation of me, Guo Wang. She wants to be the Empress and I am the only legitimate choice because I gave birth to Cao Rui and my nobility. Unlike her, I never support Cao Pi's succession. Ever since our marriage had strained, my feelings for him challenged with my father's will and my feelings for you. Heaven is willing to separate us because of this. It was interesting to challenge my loyalty to the Han because I'm a woman and my beauty caught the attention of the corruptors. I showed no fear, but I wept and wept every night alone. I wanted to die, but remembering your words, I tried to find my choice and now I make the choice to remain loyalty to the fallen dynasty and prepare for my honorable death at the hands of the man who seeks the mandate of heaven for himself. I had a vision that you're more powerful than an emperor, richer than those petty nobles who besmirch me. Do not blame yourself of my death. Live and continue to fight to restore the Han dynasty! I have one last request, please spar my children. Zhao Yun, I love you more than I love anything in this life. Had I not met you, I would have stumble myself into political corruption with Cao Pi, thankfully, that's Guo Wang's cue. Farewell my little dragon…"_

"My lady…." Zhao Yun dropped the letter on his desk and said the one phrase that says it all, "…..she made the right choice."

Her loyalty shall never be forgotten.


End file.
